Connection Established
by Antilles
Summary: the Zala twins share a deep bond called twin connection for most of their childhood but when Alliana leaves for Janius VII and her twin Athrun for the PLANTS, the catastrophe of the Bloody Valentine tears that connection apart. AU, oneshot, ratingincase


**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED**

_**Summary: the Zala twins share a deep bond called twin connection for most of their childhood; but when Alliana leaves for Janius VII and her twin Athrun for the PLANTS, the catastrophe of the Bloody Valentine tears that connection apart**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize**_

_**A/N: well, this story is with similar plot I saw a few times - what if Athrun had a twin? Perhaps, the only thing I changed here was another what if - if he joined Kira during the Heliopolis attack. I also often wondered about how did Athrun survive his Zaft years before Heliopolis and how he met up with his friends. (...) - mindspeak.This is the first part of the story, but I hesitate to call it a series just yet... this is jumping around the Zala twins' early years and up until their abrupt separation. The chapters are relatively short, so I put them all together in this one. On with the story...**_

I. Twins

Patrick and Elizara Zala anxiously waited in the hospital.

It was the younger twin again - little Alliana was ill. But nobody could figure out why or how - the girl was a Coordinator, just like her twin brother Athrun.

The long hours of waiting over, the doctor returned, carrying Alliana in his hands.

'Well?'

'You've got yourself one faulty Coordinator, Patrick.' The doctor tried to joke, then he became serious. 'She is very ill. I don't know if she will survive it.'

Elizara inhaled sharply, and protectively brought her little daughter close. Her husband frowned.

'How long do you give her?'

The doctor paused.

'Does she have a twin?'

'She does,' Elizara replied. 'What does it have to do with her?'

'Everything, I'm afraid.' The doctor paused, shoving a hand through his greying hair. 'It is apparent they share a powerful twin connection, and little Alliana completely depends on her brother. As long as he lives, the girl will survive.'

The two parents exchanged glances.

'It's up to you, of course, whether you want to give her the chance to live.'

That little phrase was all it needed to set up an argument that was going on until the Zalas got home.

'Patrick, we have to give her that chance.'

'We went over it, Zara. What is the point, if she won't turn out like all the other kids her age?'

'You mean, like all the Coordinators her age, don't you.'

That was more of a statemenet, as Elizara impatiently pushed her long, blue hair away from her face.

Both twins inherited her looks - Athrun and Alliana shared amazing emerald eyes and locks of deep blue, almost black hair their mother owned. The twins were sleeping in their crib, quite unaware that their parents were arguing.

'Exactly.' Patrick stared his wife down. 'She would die sooner then the most, anyways.'

Elizara stared at him in triumph.

'You just made a mistake, dear.' Her voice was slightly bitter. 'Without noticing it, you gave her permission to live.'

Her husband stared at her incredibly, then cursed.

'All right, we'll see how long will she make it.'

'Oh, don't you worry about it.' Elizara smiled softly, as the little girl in question yawned cutely and cuddled up to her brother, who didn't seem to mind. 'She will live as long as herr twin, and I'll see to it thatt she will pull through.'

II. Five years later

(Allia?)

(What?)

(Come here.)

The girl, now five, scuttled across the room, where her twin brother Athrun was diligently scribbling with pencils.

(You think this is good enough?)

(What is it?)

(This is a Mobile Suit.)

(Silly. They don't have Mobile Suits yet.)

Athrun grinned at his twin, playfully tugging at her hair.

(Notice the yet factor, sis. Yet. I betcha anything they already develop 'em.)

Alliana shook her head, her chin-lenght deep blue hair flying.

(Nope. That'll be nuts.)

'Alliana! Athrun! cut that out.'

The twins exchanged wry looks.

(Uh-oh,) Alliana said with an innocent smile.

Athrun grinned at her.

(Yah, we're busted.)

'Sorry, Dad,' they chorused.

Patrick sighed tiredly. The twins often were quiet enough, especially Alliana who was weaker than Athrun. Her weakness, however, worked in her favor, for the girl had unwittingly established a tight mental bond with her brother. A twin connection, Elizara proudly called it.

But that turned Alliana into a quiet girl who would rather sit apart from the group, enjoying watching her brother play with the others. Elizara was assured thatt it was just a phase, and Alliana will grow out of it. As a result of that twin connection, as their family doctor called it, Allie grew to depend on the emphatic responce from her brother and the people surrounding her, learning to read it very fast.

'She lasted five years, Patrick. Five!'

The arguments between him and Elizara grew more bitter, as Alliana grew. Of course, they kept to vocalising them when the twins were not at home, both parents praying that Alliana's gift was not deep enough to 'hear' them.

'Emphasis on 'lasted', Zara.' Patrick frowned. 'Where are they, anyway?'

'Playing with Kira and Cagalli outside,' Elizara responded frostily. 'Not that you usually care.'

'Still, she was always the weak one. We can't have a girl Coordinator growing up as though she were a mere Natural. Do you realise what that would mean for her, Zara?'

'I realise that you are talking about killing our little girl, Patrick.' Elizara nervously paced the room. 'And I will not allow it.'

Alliana, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli stumbled up the stairs, giggling softly. Alliana, who was in the lead, froze as she felt angry waves radiating all throughout the ouse.

'Allia?' Athrun whispered quietly. 'What is it?'

The girl paled a little.

'Angry waves,' she replied. 'From the living room.'

The three toddlers behind her exchanged frightened glances.

'Let's check it out,' Cagalli decided. The twins and Kira nodded silently, and the foursome cautiously scooted to the doors of the living room.

'... you are talking about killing our little girl, Patrick,' Allia's mother's nervous voice drifted through the room. 'And I will not allow it.'

'They're... talking abiout you,' Cagalli whispered, pinching Allia.

'Shhh, Cagalli,' Kira whispered.

'She is ill, Zara. It will only put her out of her misery.'

'How do you know she is miserable living? We don't know what goes through their little heads.' Her mothe nervously paced the room. 'Alliana does not even know she is so ill she may die any time now.'

The group exchanged confused glances.

'Let's listen some more,' Kira suggested softly.

The twins shushed him, and Cagalli hit him over the head.

'OW!'

'Remember their connection, Patrick?'

'Of course I do.' Their father glared at the mother. 'Sit down, Zara, you'll wear the carpet out.'

The woman sat in a chair opposite their father.

'Neither one of the twins is currently under a live-or-die situation. And it's best Athrun kept away from such.'

'You do realise that we won't be able to keep him away from trouble forever?' Patrick now began to pace himself. 'It is better to put Alliana out of this misery before they reach sixteen. Then she'll be out of harm's way and Athrun won't have to watch over his shoulder when he's in the army.'

'Of course. She'll be out of the harm's way because then she'll be dead.' Elizara bit out. 'We can't do that to them, Patrick. We can't separate them.'

'Oh, that's a huge bogus.' The patriarch of the Zala family glared at his wife. 'She's still alive, according to our friendly doc, because Athrun is. Rubbish.'

The twins exchanged scared looks.

'I think we heard enough,' Kira said finally. 'Athrun? Allia?'

The Zala twins nodded, allowing their friends to lead them away and up the stairs.

'Now I understand why mom does not want me to play on the roads,' Athrun laughed guiltily, when they reached their room.

The other three were silent as they tried to process what they had overheard.

III. seven years later

'We should leave in two weeks, Allia.'

Twelve-year-old Alliana Zala watched her mother who moved with purpose around the room. The older woman turned to her.'I'm really sorry. I delayed the visit to the Amarfis for as long as I could. Two weeks should give you and Athrun time to adjust to the separation.'

Allia frowned lightly. Her mother had been invited to visit with her friends for a long time now, and it was only the fact that Athrun would be leaving in two weeks for the Plants with their father that she finally agreed - the twins would be separated anyways, for Alliana was too weak to travel for long. Her illness resurfaced with a vegneance, but the girl fought it the best she could.

And two weeks to say good-bye to her twin was not nearly enough.

(You already said good-bye to Cagalli?)

(Yes. You're the last one.)

(Happy to oblidge, sis.)

She and Elizara were standing in the port, with Athrun and their father. The twins were holding each other's hands in death grip, both pale and miserable.

(Why do I get the feeling that it's the last time I see you?) Allie asked silently.

Athrun shrugged.

(Never give in to the odds, sis. You can... and will live through this. I'll be careful, I promise.)

Allie giggled silently, clutching his hand..

(I'm afraid.)

(Me, too.)

It was the first time the two of them would be apart this far and for this long.

(Hey, chin up. You can do this.)

Allie returned Athrun's weak smile.

(Yep.)

'The shuttle for Janius 7 will leave now. All passengers please board the shuttle leaving for Janius 7.'

(I guess that's us.) Allie could not bring herself to separate from her twin.

(Hey. I'm only a thought away.) Athrun gave her hand a gentle squeeze then forced himself to let her go. (Be strong.)

(Okay. As long as you are.)

(Okay.)

The shuttle took off, and Allie stared at the boy in the spaceport for as long as she could.

'I hope they will be all right.' Athrun whispered.

'Of course they will.'

'Passengers leaving for PLANT-1 please board the shuttle.'

'Let's go, Athrun.'

The boy slipped on his indifferent, polite mask of which his sister did not know. Gazing into space for a moment, Athrun let his thoughts touch his twin, who responded eagerly.

'Yes, sir.'

They were there only for half an hour, but those half an hour were enough to change their lives.

As Elizara and Alliana left their shuttle and stepped on Janius 7, the Earth Alliance forces attacked the Plant. It was a long planned attack, and it had northingg to do with the fact that the Zalas were there. Thhankfully, just before the panic started, the shuttle leaving for PLANT-3 arrived.

Unfortunately, so did the nuclear charges set up by the EA.

The first nuke shook the foundation, as Allie struggled with a sudden panic attack and reached out to her twin. She felt Athrun's reassuring presence when the ground shook under her feet.

'Allie, let's go. Hurry, please.'

Her mother hurried the girl forth, both of them entering the shuttle long with the crowd of passengers. Allie stumbled, getting separated from her mother in the process, as the wave of heat slammed her into the wall of the shuttle.

Before she let the blackness to swallow her up, Allie felt her twin's anguished cry across the stars as their twin connection snapped.

Athrun involuntary cried out in anguish. The boy felt something precious snap inside himself as a bright flash blinded him for a moment.

'Athrun?' His father leaned across the seats, looking anxiously at his son. 'What is it, son?'

The boy did not answer, as he frantically searched within. His emerald eyes took on anguished look, as he blanched.

'Allie?' His voice was barely a whisper. 'Allie, where are you?'

The only answer to his quiery was a blackness as deep as the space that surrounded him. Athrun shook his head in denial, as his eyes began filling with tears.

_...Hey. I'm only a thought away..._

'No. Allie, no. Allie...'

A wrencning sob escaped him, and Athrun struggled to hold himself together.

_...Why do I get the feeling that this is the last time I see you?_

'Daddy? Turn the news on... Please?'

Shrugging, the eldest Zala turned on the screen.

'... The only survivors are the passengers of the shuttle headed from Janius 7 to PLANT 3. In there, many were killed, and many more are wounded. Many others are listed as MIA, and are presumed dead... among them are the families of Senators Jule, Zala and Clyne...'

'Well, Athrun?' Patrick turned to his pale son, who was staring at the screen, which showed the badly burned shuttle.

_...Never give in to the odds, sis. You can... and will live through this. I'll be careful, I promise..._

'She's dead, dad,' he said in a pained voice. 'Allie's dead.'

Another sob escaped him.

'I felt it. Our connection has snapped the moment she was gone.'

Athrun furiously wiped his eyes. He would not cry. He was the older one.

_...Be strong..._

And then, what would Allie think if she knew I broke down.

_...Chin up... I know you can do it..._

_...Yep..._

Athrun managed to get his sobbing under control.

_...I know you can do it..._

With each minute, his emerald eyes hardened. His sister, his twin was dead.

_...Be strong..._

He remembered her watery smile.

_...Okay... As long as you are..._

'Dad. I'll go there now. I'm volunteering. Is it okay?'

'I want you to think it over, Athrun.' His father seriously looked at his son, whose hard emerald eyes were staring out of the window of the shuttle.

'...Okay, I'll think it over.'

A small smile that he loved so much flitted across his twin's beautiful face.

...Okay...

A/N: this is a bit overdramatic, but I really can't help it... hope it's okay


End file.
